starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trail to Oregon!
The Trail To Oregon! is the story of a pioneer family and their journey to Oregon in the style of the Oregon Trail video game. The Trail To Oregon! was written and directed by Nick Lang, with music and lyrics by Jeff Blim, additional writing by Brian Holden and additional music by Drew DeFour. The show was also based around a book by Jeff Blim and Nick and Matt Lang. It features dance choreography by Katie Spelman, set design by Jen Lang and Teia Smith, costumes by Nick Lang, lighting design by Sarah Petty and sound design by Mark Swiderski. The show ran from July 3rd to August 10th 2014 with 24 performances. It was done on Stage 773 in Chicago, Illinois. The recorded show premiered on YouTube on February 13th, 2015. The album was released the same day on iTunes. Cast The Trail To Oregon! holds the record for the smallest cast in a full StarKid show at six actors. (*) Bold names denote the actor's onstage Starkid debut Synopsis Act 1 The show's opening number ("Gone to Oregon") introduces us to the characters: Father, a farmer from Illinois, Mother, a mother of two, Daughter, looking for love on the trail, Son, seven and male, and Grandpa, who wants to go to Wisconsin instead because his legs hurt. During the course of this song, the characters are named by the audience, with the names in the live show on YouTube as follows: Father - Jack Bauer Mother - Slippery When Wet Daughter - Mouthface Son - Craphole Grandpa - Titty-Mitty Family - the Dickrats Independence! follows the family as they arrive in Independence, the "place where their great journey begins." Father is taken in by a shyster of a general store owner, called General Store Guy. Daughter meets and is charmed by McDoon, a smooth-talking "fur trapper and trader" who at the end of the conversation is revealed to be the Bandit King, famed along the Trail for his thefts from travelers. Meanwhile, Father purchases a ludicrously overpriced wagon and a horny ox (believed to be the offspring of one of the townspeople in Independence and his ox) from General Store Guy. As the family travel, they sing The Grind, ''where Father is trying to convince everyone that the trip will be fun and "edumacational". Later, Son gets into trouble for eating all the grass that the ox was supposed to eat as they travel, and is tasked to go hunting with Daughter and Grandpa in ''Pays To Be An Animal. Son successfully hunts and kills buffalo, and is wracked with guilt for doing so. Mother and Daughter have an argument because Daughter feels like Mother never lets her do anything she wants to - in reference to when Mother tells McDoon to leave her daughter alone and that he'd never marry her, saying he would have "better luck sticking his pecker in a cactus." After Daughter storms off, Mother tries to reassure Son that killing the buffalo was the right thing to do, and feeling guilty herself for upsetting her daughter, sings When The World's At Stake. Father accidentally consumes snake venom and becomes delirious in the psychedelic number Dysentery World. ''The act closer is ''Wagon on Fire, where the Bandit King sets fire to the family's wagon and kidnaps Daughter. Soundtrack ACT I * Gone To Oregon * Independence! * The Grind * Pays To Be An Animal * When The World's At Stake * Dysentery World * Wagon On Fire ACT II * Lost Without You * When The World's At Stake (Reprise) * Speedrun * Caulk The Wagon * You Gotta Go * Naked In A Lake Category:Shows